Lions Love
by MiyoChan94
Summary: (My friend posted the first 5 chapters for me. This is the rest.) The guild was a normal place until a mysterious hooded figure arrives. Nobody knows a thing about her until their first mision. Natsu becomes curious about her. Loke feels something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The guild was especially quiet today. Macao and Wakaba, Alzack and Bisca, even Levy, Droy, and Jet all went out on jobs. There was no sign of Natsu,Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy or Carla yet and Lucy is half asleep on a table. Mira walks over and wakes her up. Lucy jumps awake. "I see someone's bored." She says with a smile.  
"UGGGH! There's nothing to do! Natsu isn't here and everyone has gone out! Even Master Makorov isnt here!"  
"He is. He's talking to a possible new recruite. I'm sure they will show up eventually." She picks up leftover glasses and plates. Wendy and Carla walks in.  
"Sorry we're late. I over slept." Wendy admits embarassed and blushing. Carla hovers looking like she has an attitude like always.  
"It's fine." Lucy smiles. "No one is here yet anyways."  
"I heard Gray and Natsu by the river and I saw Erza in the cake shop."  
"I see. Looks like today I should worry about paying rent..." She stands and looks at the jobs. Next second Natsu and Gray bust through the door fighting. Lucy and Wendy take cover while Happy referees. Mira just stands by and smiles.

Makorov walks down the stairs with a person following behind him in a black cloak and the hood up covering their face. Everyone stares at the mysterious person. Makorov leads them to the door. Natsu quickliy stands. "Hey you! I wanna fight you!" He demands while getting fired up. They shake their head as they continue to walk away. Natsu charges with a flaming fist.  
"Natsu!" Lucy cries out. Natsu punches and the person catches his fist and pushes him back into a table. They walk out of sight. "Get back here you bastard!" He yells after them. Mokorov shuts the door.  
"Who was that master?" Mira asks cleaning a glass.  
"A person who has seen hell as much as the rest of us." He says. "Her name is Rosa. She will start after she's all rested."  
"She?!" Gray and Natsu look at each other and both think of Erza as they do this.

Later that evening as Lucy is walking home; she spots Rosa in front of her apartment staring at the river. She walks over to her. "Hi." Rosa seems startled. "You was a Fairy Tail earlier right? I'm Lucy." She smiles sweetly. Rosa looks over with her hood over her eyes.  
"I'm Rosa." She says. She sounds tired.  
"Sounds like you had quite a journey. Why dont you sleep?"  
"I was going to... but this river... " looks at the river again. "The way the sun hits it, I just got lost in it."  
"I see. It is really pretty when the sun goes down." Lucy looks at the river then Rosa again. "If you dont have a team you can join ours. It's me, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Natsu."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She smiles again.  
"Alright; thank you, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow then." She walks inside the apartment building.

The next day at the guild. Everyone is back and bustling, celebrating, and being loud and cheerful. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza is at a table. "You did WHAT?!" Natsu exclaims.  
"I told her she can join." Lucy stated proudly.  
"A new guild member?" Erza asks Gray.  
"Yeah. Her name is Rosa." Gray states.  
"She's kinda mysterious." Wendy states.  
"That's my PROBLEM!" Natsu is still worked up. "We know NOTHING about her except her name is Rosa!"  
"Well she threw you back with out a problem. We know she's at least stronger than you." Gray says smugly.  
"What'd you say Ice King?" Natsu says offended.

Rosa walks in and all eyes are on her once again. She see's Lucy and walks over to them all. Her focus shifts to Happy and Carla. "Oh..." She blushes under the hood. "Flying cats."  
"Aye! I'm Happy and this is Carla!" Happy says.  
"I have no problems introducing myself." Carla states boldly and snooty.  
"Im Wendy Marvell!" She smiles.  
"Im Erza Scarlet." She bows with a smile.  
"Yo, Im Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He says relaxed like.  
"Natsu introduce yourself!" Lucy yells at him.  
"Alright jeez. Im Natsu Dragneel." Natsu doesnt look at her.  
"Dr..." Rosa mumbles under her breath. Then she perks up. "Im Rosa." She smiles.  
"Now that thats out of the way. I wanna fight you!" Natsu demands again.  
"Hmp! Fine but I wont go easy on you." She has a grin on her face. "and I wont use magic." The whole guild stares at her with awe.

They go out by the sakura trees and the guild follows. She just stands there. "Whenever your re-" Before she can finish Natsu strikes and she blocks and pushes him back. She strikes next and he knocks her back. They go back and forth till they are both out of energy. "Looks like we are equally matched." Rosa and Natsu are on their butts out of breath.  
"Looks like it. But you didnt use magic." He smiles.  
"True."  
"You can join us. Welcome Rosa."  
"Thanks Natsu." She smiles and shakes his hand.

Later at the guild Mira walks out of a room with Rosa. Rosa walks home. "Master? She looks really familiar. Who is she exactly?" Mira asks.  
"Like I said. A person who has seen hell like the rest of us. She is on a search for someone."  
"Who?"  
"Her older brother and her teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rosa is the first one at the guild. She is looking at various jobs on the board. She looks set on this one job but doesnt know weather to take it. She reaches then backs off. She finally grabs the job and takes it to a table and stares at it. Everyone walks in. "Got your first job lined up already huh?" Natsu says.  
"Yeah. A group of wizards are terrorizing a resort. The pay looks good and they are even having a free three day stay and everything is free."  
"Wow really?! Even food?!" Natsu's eyes gleam.  
"Yup! All you can eeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt tttttttt!" She looks like she is day dreaming about food.  
"You two are so alike." Lucy says.

They look at each other. "Really? I cant tell." They say at the same time.  
"That just woooooorse!"  
"Wow two Natsu's. Can you survive Lucy?" Happy askes.  
"No." Lucy has tears streaming out of her eyes.  
"Aye."  
"Alright lets go!" Natsu gets fired up and rushes out. Rose right behind him. Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Gray behind them. Lucy stares.  
"Lucy?" Happy tilts his head.  
"Pink hair..."  
"Huh?"  
"I thought I just seen pink hair coming from her hood. Probably just my imagination." Follows.

They get on the train and Natsu is automatically sick. Rosa looks sick as well but her hood is covering her entire face. "Two peas in a pod." Gray says.  
"Shut... up" They both say again with a sickly tone. They reach a nicely made resort with everything. A theme park, water park, casino, and a fancy ballroom and resturant.  
"Wow!" Natsu is looking around. Rosa looks around as well.  
"They said the group shows up and wrecks the balls held at night." Rosa says looking at the paper. "We should attened and just watch from the shadows."  
"Good idea." Erza says.  
"The owner says he will give us rooms."

They walk around and get set up in rooms. Lucy and Rosa share a room. "Are you gonna dress up?" Lucy asks.  
"Oh.. no... I dont look good in dresses." Rosa seems embarrassed. "I have too many scars..."  
"Oh I see. From fights?"  
"No dragons."  
"D-dragons?!"  
"Yeah. You see... Im a dragonslayer."  
"Like Natsu! Oh wow wait till I-" Rosa interupts.  
"Dont tell Natsu. He has no reason to know nor do I want him to ask me about the dragons."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I dont know where they went either." A tear falls. "I miss my teacher and friend but every time I think about him just being gone... it tears me apart. I dont understand why he left me but he did."

They finish getting ready and meet up in the ballroom. Lucy and Erza get asked to dance by many men, Natsu is scarfing down food, Gray is asked by many many women to dance but declines, Rosa is in the shadows waiting with Wendy and Carla. Its about ten o'clock and a big group walks in making a racket. They gather in front of the rowdy wizards. Natsu slugs one and a fight breaks out. One catches Rosa off guard and knocks her back her hood comes off and light pink hair falls into her face. Her right eye is gone and a scar on her left cheek. Her body is engulfed with flame. "You pissed off the wrong dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rosa's body is now totally engulfed. The fire moves toward her fist. "Fire Dragon Earthquake!" She punches the ground and the flames attack all of the wizards who arnt part of their guild. They fall to the ground one by one till the last one falls. Rosa stands and looks at everyone. Lucy and the others gasp at her appearance. Natsu just stares. Rosa pulls her hood back up and walks out. The owner walks up to Erza.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Here are your passes and please enjoy yourself!" Natsu doesnt pay much attention. He's staring at where Rosa left.

The night goes on and Rosa is no where to be seen. Natsu is thinking and wondering about her. "You liiiiiiiiiiiike her." Happy says.  
"No... It's not that. I feel like I've met her before. And like, I've seen her..."  
"Open your eyes Natsu! She's dead on you!" Lucy yells at him.  
"Its more than that..."  
"She could be a cousin." Erza states. "I mean the resemblance is uncany."  
"Maybe... I want to know who she is, and who her dragon was."  
"Dont-" Lucy starts off. "Dont ask her anything about the dragons. It practiacally kills her." Natsu stares at her and thinks some more.

Everyone seemed to be having fun except Natsu. He keeps trying to remember anything about who she was. All he can remember is some voices and saying his and her name. He keeps switching from thinking to reality. One minute they are at the park riding a ride, or they are at a resturant, or the casino. Then he is in his room with Gray. "Hey stop spacing out im talking to you!" Gray says. Natsu just looks at him. "I said are you getting ready for dinner Hot Head!?"  
"No just go on. I have something I need to do." Gray walks out.

Natsu walks to Lucy's room. "Lucy, is Rosa in there?"  
"No I havent seen her since she left the ballroom." She says putting on her make up.  
"I need to talk to her and she just isnt anywhere." Natsu seems more distracted.  
"Natsu? Whats going on? You dont seem like yourself."  
"Nothing. I'll see you later." He walks out and walks to the beach. Rosa is standing there without her robe in normal cloths. She stares into the water.

Natsu walks over and stands next to her. Everything is quiet for awhile. "Your last name is Dragneel?" Rosa finally breaks the silence.  
"Yeah. So is yours right?" Natsu looks over at her. Rosa's eye is closed and she looks sad in a way.  
"Yes. Im Rosa Dragneel. A fire Dragonslayer like yourself. I'm your sister. Twin to be exact." Natsu's expression changes to shock. "We were seperated at birth. I went with one family and you went with another. We kept our last names in case we ever found each other, but I heard you died. I felt that you was alive and happy. So I spent the last seven years serching. I met a dragon on the way and he tought me Dragonslayer magic. Then left. So I continued my search for my big brother."  
"Big brother?" Natsu looks confused.

Rosa smiles slightly. "Your only older by an hour. Dont let that get to your head." Natsu smiles.  
"How did you know I was alive? I mean did you ever give up hope?"  
"At first. Then my teacher told me he met a determined spikey headed kid like me. I was excited. The day after he left I started my quest again. Seven years later here we are. Joined the same guild and standing on this beach."  
"Who was your teacher? The only dragon I've ever met was Igneel."  
"Th-That's my teacher..."  
"What?! Thats the dragon that raised me!" Rosa looks at him with shock. Then smiles.  
"Guess we are looking for the same guy then."

Natsu nods and smiles. Rosa hugs him and cries a little. Natsu ruffles her hair. "Hey. I was trying to have a moment with my big brother." She wipes her eye.  
"Yeah, but I want you to be happy. I dont want you to cry ok?" He gives a big grin to Rosa. Rosa chuckles and grins back. He hooks his pinky to hers. "I promise I wont let anyone hurt you."  
"I'll hold you to that promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They stayed on the beach all night talking about Igneel and their dreams. Rosa was all into what Natsu was saying like a child listening to an older siblings tales. When Rosa spoke Natsu had respect for her dreams. The sun started to rise and they got up and dusted themselves off. "Natsu. Im glad I found you. Your everything I could have imagined in a big brother. You care for the people in the guild. I havent been there long enough to know them like you, but I'll do my best!"  
"Good. Cause their your family now too. There will be some disagreements between you and someone else but you'll still have to do whats right." Rosa nods.  
"Lets not tell people we are related yet." Rosa says with a straight face.  
"Why not?"  
"Lets have them figure it out. Its no fun if we just come out and tell them." Natsu laughs.  
"Alright, but we have to tell Happy. He's been my friend since the day he hatched."

Rosa thinks it over. "Alright. We'll tell him together." They walk back to the resort. Everyone is packed up.  
"I thought we had three free days?" Natsu asks.  
"We desided to save them for another day. The master wants us back immediately." Erza says. They go back to the guild and everyone is at the guild. They all stare at Rosa and Natsu. She looks kind of embarrassed. Mira walks up to them.  
"Master is waiting for you upstairs." She says. They walk up and stand before Mokorov.  
"I have chosen your next assignment. You will have a few extra people join you." He says. Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Mira, and Levy walk up the stairs. They all stand before Makorov and wait for instructions. "This job is particularly dangerous since your target is a lost Dark Guild. All the guild leaders thought they were destroyed since no one has seen them in years. Their name is the Impure Dragons."  
"Sir. If you dont mind me interupting." Rosa says politly. "They arnt called that because they are all Dragonslayers are they?"

Mokorov pauses and nods. "Only second generation as they call it now. Their leader however has been tought by a dragon. I figured that Four Dragonslayers, a second generation, and a few of Fairy Tales strongest would have no problem defeating this dark guild of 'Dragonslayers'. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed is getting some information from a nearby town and will join with the fight."  
"Four Dragonslayers? I thought me Natsu and Wendy was the only ones?" Gajeel asks.  
"Rosa is one too." Natsu says.  
"You can know this stuff on the way there. Now I need you all on the first train to Valor tomorrow. Rest up today and be at the station early. Now go home." Mokorov leaves.

Rosa looks at Natsu. "What are second generation Dragonslayers?"  
"They use Lacrima to boost their power instead of learning it by a dragon." He replies. Elfman walks over to Rosa.  
"I came over to intoduce myself like a man. Im Elfman." Then the rest of everyone else walks over.  
"I'm Gajeel. A Dragonslayer like you." He seems kind of tense.  
"I'm Cana." She says while drinking.  
"I'm Levy!" She hugs her. Laxus walks over rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I'm Laxus. Nice to meet you..." He seems nervous. Rosa smiles at them all.  
"I'm Rosa." She bows. "Its nice to meet you all."

They all go home. Rosa follows Natsu and Happy to their house. "Happy there's something we have to tell you but you cant tell anyone!" Natsu says. Happy looks shocked.  
"YOU DO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HER!" He says.  
"No! She's my sister!"  
"Really?!" He looks back and forth at them. "Ugh too many Natsu's!" Rosa chuckles and pats Happy's head. She heads home and sleeps for the train ride to Valor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Everyone arrives at the train station. Rosa looks dreadfully at the train. Once they board everyone sits close to hear Erza's plan. Natsu and Rosa are sick already. Erza lays out a map and paper. "Ok. So there will be four teams with a Dragonslayer in each. Natsu will have myself, Gray, and Bickslow. Wendy will have Mira, Cana and Freed. Gajeel will have Levy, Elfman, and Evergreen. Rosa you will have Lucy and Laxus. According to the information Freed has given Master. There are four chambers that lead to the leader. Each chamber has a member of the guild. We will all meet in the hall right before the bosses chamber."  
Rosa looks uneasy and heads toward the back of the train. She inhales and her stomach feels better. She decides to stay out there. The door opens behind her and Laxus stands next to her. "Everything ok?" He asks.  
"Yeah I just needed some air. I get motion sickness. Not as bad as Natsu but..." She watches as Magnolia gets smaller and smaller.  
"At least you and Natsu arnt completely alike. Its no fun that way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Natsu's your boyfriend right?"  
"What?! N-no! Thats so weird!" She is taken aback by the question.  
Laxus looks at her. "Oh. I seen you follow him I thought... Heh nevermind." He chuckles a bit looking a bit flustered.

In the train Levy sits next to Lucy and she looks happy. "Lucy guess what!"  
"What?" She looks all interested.  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
"What?! Who?!"  
"Well he's-"  
"Levy get over here I need to talk to you!" Gajeel says. Levy stands and walks over.  
"Huh... That was weird..." Lucy looks at them.  
"That most certainly was." A voice is beside lucy. She looks over and Loke is there.  
"Gyh! Loke what are you doing here?!" She falls over suprised.  
"Wanted to help. I am a member of the guild. I just want to be of some use. You havent called me in a long time Lucy."

Rosa walks in and sees Loke. Their eyes meet and Loke starts blushing. Rosa breaks the trance. She walks over and sits next to Natsu even though he's extreamly sick. "Lucy... Who's- Who's that?" Loke asks still blushing.  
"Her name is Rosa."  
"Oooh." Sits across from Lucy and stares at Rosa.  
"Natsu. Natsu come on please snap out of it..." Rosa shakes him a bit.  
"What?" He muffles.  
"You ok?" He shakes his head. She pulls out chocolate. "Try eating this. It used to help me." Natsu takes a nibble then eats the rest. He looks a bit better.  
"Th-Thanks." Rosa smiles. She sees Loke and blushes. "Hey are you ok? Are you running a fever?"  
"Im fine!"

They pull up to Valor Station. Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are waiting there. They go to the hotel and plan their attack on the dark guild.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Freed made the plan clear. There were weak wizards in the front of the manor so they will storm in the front and split up inside. They leave and storm the front. That took only a few seconds. The entire manor is made of stone. Rosa was still kicking one that was already knocked out. Natsu grabs her and drags her away. "What was that for?" He whispers to her.  
"He grabbed my ass as I walked by." She seems irritated. Natsu looks angered and she drags him inside. They split off into the teams and go down the different paths. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Bickslow walk down the first path. Wendy, Carla, Cana, Mira, and Freed walk cautiously down the second. Gajeel, Levy, Evergreen, and Elfman run down the third. Rosa, Lucy, Laxus, and Loke walk casually down the fourth. All four groups reach a giant stone chamber and the paths close behind them.

In the first chamber a bunch of vines with thorns and flowers fill it. "Hahaha. Welcome to my chamber." A girl with dark green hair like the vines and purple eyes emerges out of a flower in the middle of the room. "I'm Isis. The Poison Vine Dragonslayer. Touch my thorns and you will die a slow and painful death."  
"Oh yeah! Well we dont have to!" Bickslow yells. "Babies attack!" His puppets attack and a vine wraps around him.  
"Your lucky I'm being nice. Next move from any of you and I wont go easy."

In the second chamber the room fills with sand. A man with white hair, red eyes and skin as tan as the sand stands before them. "Welcome to my chamber. Im Silverman The Sandtrap Dragon. You wont survive my sandstorm." The sand flies wildly.  
"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blows the sand back at him. He dives in the sand and grabs Wendy's foot. He drags her under in the sand.  
"Wendy!" Everyone shouts.

In the third chamber it fills with bones and dead bodies. A man with pale skin, short black hair, and a grey like eye color sits on a grave in the middle. "Welcome to my chamber. Im Dark The Dead's Puppet Dragon. I gurentee your bodies will be a part of my collection." He sounds quite dull. He raises a womens corpse and she attacks Levy sending her flying. Gajeel catches her before she hits the wall.  
"You bastard!" His arm turns into a iron rod and strikes Dark. But it turned out to be a different body. His lays among the dozens of dead bodies.

In the fourth chamber its filled with a purple smog. A female is somewhere in the room. "Im Revange. The Dragon of Decite. You wont die by my hand."  
"You dare call yourself a Dragonslayer! You soil the dragon's nam-" Rosa starts to choke. Her own hand is squeezing her throat.  
"Rosa! What are you doing?!" Loke yells at her. Loke and Laxus run over. Loke pulls on her arm while Laxus pulls her away from her arm. She manages to get seperated from her hand. Shes gasping for air. Revange laughs.  
"I told you you wont die by MY hand. Now die you miserable dogs of Fairy Tail!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In chamber one Isis is standing on the flower in the middle of the room. Bickslow is getting crushed by thornless vines. He falls unconsious. "Bickslow!" Erza cuts the vines off of him. He falls on the ground.  
"Gyh! you hurt my baby!" Isis says angerily. More vines grow and fill the space even more. Erza gets pricked in the arm. It goes numb.  
"Everyone get behing me!" They stand behing him. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He burns the plants in front of him and hits Isis.  
"AAAAHHHH! YOU BRAT!" Vines charge at them.  
"Ice-Make Dome!" Gray makes a dome of ice around them. They break through and prick everyone. They fall numb and motionless. "N-no..." Gray sounds defeated. Isis has a creepy and insane laugh.  
"YOU DONT MESS WITH ME!"

In chamber two Silverman is standing a rock in the middle of the room. "Dont worry the kid wont die. She is in a chamber underground. If she doesnt struggle the sand wont collapse."  
"How dare you!" Freed takes out his sword and makes runes around the rock.  
"Oh any person cant cross this huh? Well now thats a shame." He turns into sand and blends with the other sand. Everything is silent then a fist comes out of the sand and punches Freed, Carla, Mira, and Cana. They are then sinking in the sand till they are neck deep.  
"Looks like you are in over your heads." He chuckles a bit.

In chamber three Gajeel is holding Levy and scanning the room for Dark. Elfman and Evergreen are back to back making sure nothing comes alive. Everything is silent till a set of chains attatch to them all. Gajeel tries to eat them then spits it out. "Dont like the taste? Its made from pure calcium. Or should I say teeth?" Dark says rising out of the bodies. Gajeel looks pale. "You didnt even attack. Your dull even for me." He sits on his grave and polishes a scythe.

In chamber four Rosa is still catching her breath. She's on her hands and knees. Loke is rubbing her back. Laxus glares. "He's going to steal her." Revange's voice is in his head.  
"Huh?" Laxus looks around.  
"Loke is going to steal Rosa from you. Look at him. He knows it and is rubbing it in your face. Are you just going to stand here and take it?" Laxus stares at Loke. He picks him up by the collar of his suit and slams him on the ground.  
"Laxus!" Lucy and Rosa yell at the same time.  
"I love Rosa and I wont let you damn spirit take her!" Laxus yells. "Now get up and fight like a man! If you are one that is!" Loke stands and wipes his face off. They are face to face.  
"Stop it!" Rosa screams. She holds her head and cries.

Natsu hears Rosa. He stands shakily. "I wont let you beat me..." He is engulfed in flames. "I have to beat you so I can kick who ever made Rosa cry... So I can kick their ass!" He attacks Isis. She dodges as much as she can till Natsu hits her and sends her flying to a wall. The plants die and Natsu falls to his knee. "No... Rosa..." He gets up and walks out the chamber.

Wendy is trying to find a way out of the sand chamber. She feels helpless. She inhales. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Above shakes and something sounds like it collapsed.  
"Too bad. I was gonna let her live." Silverman says with a serious face.  
"Wendy!" Carla yells.  
"No!" Freed struggles. The place where Mira is explodes. She turns into the She-Devil. She punches Silverman across the room. Then a gust of wind comes out of the sand under him and he hits the celing hard. Wendy pops her head up out of the hole. Carla has tears in her eyes.  
"Wendy!" She yells. Mira and Wendy dig up Cana, Carla, and Freed. Carla hugs Wendy. They walk to the rendevous point. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Bickslow are paralyzed.

Dark pulls Levy's chains toward him till he's dragging her. He lifts her and puts the Scythe to her neck. "Maybe if I see a few heads roll... That will lift my spirits."  
"Dont do it." Gajeel says angerily. "You dont want to piss me off." He puts it closer to her neck till its bleeding a tiny bit. Gajeel breaks the chains and grabs him by his throat. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" He blasts it right into his face. He breaks Elfman and Evergreen's chains. He picks Levy up and breaks hers.  
"Why didnt you bring Pantherlily?" Elfman finally notices.  
"He needed a break..." He takes Levy out the door. He finds the others. Wendy gasps.  
"Levy!" She runs over to her.  
"Where's Natsu?" Gajeel asks.  
"The last chamber to help Rosa and the others." Erza says.

Loke and Laxus are fighting to the death. Rosa is crying. Lucy is next to her. "She's going to steal Natsu." Revange says to Lucy in her head. "She loves Natsu. Natsu may love her too. Get rid of her while you have the chance." Lucy grabs her whip and whips Rosa. She falls. Lucy whips her again and the whip wraps around her arm.  
"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Rosa yells restraining herself.  
"You wont steal Natsu!" Lucy's eyes fill with tears. She pulls her leg back like she's going to kick Rosa. Natsu opens the door and the smog lifts. Laxus and Loke stop fighting. Lucy is frozen in place. Natsu see's Lucy. "N-Natsu..."  
"Lucy... you made Rosa cry?"  
"Natsu I-" Natsu holds Rosa.  
"You tried to kill my sister?!" Everyone in the room looks shocked.  
"Oh poo. Now my mind tricks wont work." Revange appears out of thin air. She's a girl that has hot pink hair. Rosa stand and grabs her by her throat and squeezes. She burns her and drops her. She walks out without a word. The others follow just as quietly. They all meet up in the hall. They are ready to face the boss.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu looks at Rosa as they walk. Her eyes havent left the ground. Natsu walks up to Freed. "So, uh... what kind of Dragonslayer is this guy?"  
"Earth. He built this manor with a stomp of his foot. Thats what the towns people say anyway." He says looking around. "Thats strange. There should be a door here." They walk up to a dead end. Levy puts on her glasses.  
"There is. Theres a barrier here preventing us from seeing it. I just need a moment to rewrite the barrier's spell." She gets out some paper and gets to work. Gajeel is hovering over her watching her as she works. Rosa is sitting against a wall. Loke is sitting next to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asks.  
"I think I'm just exsausted. I need a short rest." Laxus watches them out of the corner of his eye.

Cana walks over to him. "Whats your deal?" Looks over. "Ha! Really? Loke and Rosa cant be anything. He's a Celestial Spirit. She's a human. What could they possibly do?"  
"I got it!" Levy yells and rushes over to rewrite the spell. Gajeel is right at her heels as if learning the stuff himself. A section of the wall disappears and a door appears. It opens automatically. They all walk inside and proceed with caution. The door slams behind them.  
"You made it past those dimwitted lackys of mine." A voice echo's through out the room. "Now can you make it past me?" A older man sits at a throne. Rosa pales at the sight of seeing this man.

She swallows hard and tries to speak. Natsu and the others stand up against the man. "We will defeat you!" Natsu yells. Rosa snaps out of it and readies herself.  
"We shall see. You are in my element after all." The ground starts to shake and boulders come out of the ground and hurdel toward them. They scatter and move out of the way. They all attack him at once he makes a stone shield and the attacks dont break through. Rosa, Natsu, Wendy, And Gajeel stand in four corners. "Roar of the-" They all say as they inhale.  
"Fire Dragon!"  
"Sky Dragon!"  
"Iron Dragon!" They send their attacks out at the same time. They break through and everyone hits the man with their attacks. He falls to his knees.

The man looks at Rosa. "Rosa... you dare attack me?" He sends a boulder hurdling towards her she tries to move but her feet are stuck in the ground. Before Natsu can move the boulder hits and sends her flying across the room. Natsu's eyes fill with terror. Loke runs over towards her and holds her in his arms.  
"You... BASTARD!" He grabs the man by the throat. They are both engulfed in an intense flame. Everyone backs up. Tears are in Natsu's eyes as he squeezes the mans neck. "HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER HER! HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER MY SISTER!" The man looks in his eyes.  
"Natsu. Its been too long. You've finally met her huh? Well good. You get to meet her before she dies!" The flames get more intense.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"  
"She defied her own father!"  
"YOUR NOT HER FATHER! IGNEEL WAS MORE OF A FATHER THAN YOU!"

He sends the man top speed toward a wall and he goes through it. The building starts to shake. "Loke grab her and lets get out of here!" They run out the exit and into the town. They go to a hotel and Loke lays Rosa in a bed. Wendy gets ready to use her sky magic.  
"Wendy no!" Carla stops her. "You used up too much sky magic already!"  
"But Rosa!" Wendy looks at her. Her face is cut up. The way she's breathing seems like she cant breath. Natsu holds Rosa and cries.  
"I said I would protect you... I said I wouldnt let no one hurt you! And now... I let you down... Im sorry Rosa."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rosa lays in the infermiry bed still unconsious. Natsu and Loke stay next to her. Loke looks at Natsu. "Hey. Why dont you go do a job? Take some stress out on someone. I could stay here and watch her." Natsu's eyes shift from Rosa to Loke.  
"Maybe your right. I cant help anyone by sitting here now can I...?" He stands and gently puts his hand on her forehead. He walks out. Loke looks at her face. He slides his finger down her cheek.  
"I wish you would wake up. Natsu needs you..." Rosa starts to move a little. "Rosa. Come on open your eyes."

She opens both eyes and she touches her right eye. "M-my eye..." She sounds tired and out of it.  
"Its not real. The magic in it allows you to see like any other eye."  
"Loke..." She looks around. "Where's Natsu?"  
"He's felt so guilty about what happened. So I sent him to do a job to clear his head."  
"I see... I dont want him to worry abou me... " She smiles. "Im glad your here Loke." He blushes.  
"It's no big deal." He looks away. She sits up slightly. "Hey, hey!" He lays her back down. He goes to lean on the bed and his hand misses the corner and he's inches from her face.

Both their hearts starts to pound. They are beet red and sweating a bit. Before Rosa could even think about anything he kisses her. She doesnt know what to do. When he pulls his lips away he just stares at her. She grabs his tie and pulls him closer to her. They start kissing again. The whole room is quiet and the only ting making a noise is the wind coming through the window hitting the windchime. Some of the sakura petals are flowing through.

Rosa forces herself away. "Wait... your a Celestial Spirit... Can this work?"  
"Good question..." He sits in the chair. "I've never heard of a Spirit dating a human. Nor have I heard a rule about it." He smiles. "I guess we can just take a chance with it." He holds her hand and clears his throat. "Let me do this properly. Rosa. It would be an honor if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night." She laughs.  
"You dont have to be so uptight."  
"Alright. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
"Yes." She kisses him. And once again all is silent in the room except the windchime.

Natsu is walking back into the guild after finishing a job. Everyone is surrounding Rosa. He walks over. "Wow your eye! You look so pretty wit both!" Levy says admiring her eye.  
"Heh. I didnt expect to wake up with two eyes." Loke stands next to her smiling. Natsu pushes his way through the crowd. "Natsu!" He looks at her. Her torso and left arm is wrapped. Her left leg is expanded and she has a crutch. He hugs her.  
"Im sorry... Im so sorry Rosa! I didnt-"  
"Natsu. Its ok. I'm alive aint I? I got a little beat up but who doesnt?" Loke helps her up.  
"Thats enough excitement for today. I'm going to take her home. Ok Natsu?" Loke asks. Natsu nods.

Loke helps her to the apartment and lays her down. "Loke? Will you be here all night?" He covers her and kisses her cheek.  
"I have to go back for a little bit but I'll be back when you wake up ok? I have to go tell Lucy she cant use me tomorrow too. See you when you wake up." He disappears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Next morning at the guild. Rosa sits at a table with Loke. Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza walk in and sit next to her. "Guys I have bad news." She says with a sigh. "My ribs are broken. The doctor told me they wont heal for another 6 months or so. So I cant go on jobs wit you guys."  
"What?!" Natsu stands. "You cant go on jobs at all?!"  
"Easy there bro." Rosa waves her hands in a calm down motion. "I can ony do really simple jobs like this." Shows an ad to read for kids and the kids in the hospital. "Or this." Shows ad for sewing costumes together.

Natsu looks bummed. "This sucks! I wanted us to be a team!"  
"I know but I cant move much. Loke is helping me get around."  
"Sorry about the last minute notice Lucy. But if I cant be at your side I'll send Virgo in my place."  
"It's fine. I think its great your helping Rosa." She smiles. "I'll use some of the others for awhile."  
"Thanks." Loke looks down at the jobs. "Ok these are across town. I say I carry you to this one and we work our way back to the apartment."  
"Or I could walk across town. I'm not completely helpless."  
"Or I let you walk as far as you can and then I carry you."  
"Sigh. Fine. Lets get going." She stands. "See you all later." She hobbles out the door with Loke right behind her.

Gray smirks. "Her and Loke seem to be getting really close."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu snaps at him.  
"Im just saying maybe they could be... you know... Fooling around?"  
"Over my damn body!" Natsu follows them, and everyone follows him. Loke is already carrying her princess style.  
"Loke im fine I promise." She pleads.  
"I saw the pain in your face." Loke insists.  
"I need to work out the pain. Come one Loke. Im not a child."  
"I guess your right." He sighs and sets her down. She walks across town to read to kids in a school, then the hospital. She does the sewing job then heads to the sakura trees to sing to young kids. With Loke right behind her every step of the way, and the others spying.

After she sang. She wipes her head. "Done."  
"Ready to go back home?"  
"Yeah I'm starving." Loke takes her home. Natsu looks angrily at Gray.  
"Fooling around huh? I havent seen anything of that nature!"  
"I was just saying." They leave and they walk out of the apartment all dressed up. They go to a fancy resturant and have dinner. After dinner they head to the apartment and dont come out the rest of the night.

The next day the team went out on a job. Rosa is in the guild with Loke. Levy runs up to her. "Rosa! Have you seen the master or Gajeel?" She asks out of breath with a hint of fear.  
"No. Levy are you ok?" Rosa is conserned. Levy looks around and pulls Rosa to a private room.  
"Well... um... you see... I'm pregnant." She says nervously and fidgetting.  
"Pregnant?!"  
"Shhhh! I want to let Master know then I was gonna tell Gajeel but-"  
"Why does Gajeel need to know?"  
"We'll... he's the father..."  
"Does your boyfriend know?!"  
"He is my boyfriend..."  
"Really?"  
"He's more passionate than people realize." She blushes.  
"He must be if your pregnant! Are you excited?!"  
"We'll scared... I dont know how to tell Gajeel..."  
"Just tell him! Im sure he'll be thrilled!" Levy hugs Rosa and walks out.  
She sits next to Loke. "What did Levy have to say?"  
"Its a secret." She chuckles and winks at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few months go by. Rosa and Loke lay in bed. "Loke?" She looks up at him.  
"Yea?" He strokes her hair.  
"Can Celestial Spirits have children?" Loke looks down with a odd expression.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"Since Levy and Gajeel told everyone. I was just wondering if that could be us one day..." He sighs and sits up.  
"Rosa... like with love between a Celestial Spirit and a human... Nothing's been recorded... So I cant say... I even asked Crux and he knows nothing about relationships between humans and Spirits..."  
"I... I just wanted to know." She rolls over and thinks about a few months back when Levy told Gajeel about the baby. 'He bought drinks for everyone and celebrated all night.' She thinks to herself. 'But most importantly Levy and Gajeel was happy together that night and seemed whole. Will that ever happen to me and Loke...?' Loke kisses her cheek and and rubs her arm.  
"Lets do one thing at a time alright? We havent even told Natsu yet." Rosa goes pale.  
"Oh god Natsu... I dont know how he'll react..."  
"He'll be fine." He pauses. "I hope."

Rosa walks to Levy and Gajeel's new house. Loke went back to the Celetial world for the day. Levy answers the door. Her stomach is a bit round. "Rosa! Come in! Come in!" She holds the door open and Rosa walks in.  
"Wow. Look at you! Your moving right along huh?" Rosa smiles.  
"Yeah only four more months to go. Then little Gajeel or little Levy gets to see the world." She smiles and rubs her stomach.  
"You havent thought of any names yet?"  
"Nooooooooo..." She pouts.  
"How about I help you?" Rosa and Levy spend the next hour going over names. "Ok how about if its a girl; Ridea Redfox and a boy; Terrance Redfox?"  
"Hm... Ridea and Terrance..." She thinks it over. "I like them! Oh but if you was gonna use them for your future kids-!"  
"Dont worry..." She says with a nervous smile. "I dont think that will ever happen." She whispers.

When she left Levy's house she started to feel a bit sick and went home for awhile. She ate, took a nap, then left for the guild. Everyone was being loud and rowdy. She leaves then goes home again then sleeps till five in the evening. Loke appears and wakes her up. "Hey you ok?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Just been bored all day..."  
"Lets go out and do something. It is New Years Eve." She gets dressed and they go out and about town. He pulls her into a small ally away from the crowd. He holds her in his arms and kisses her as fireworks go off.

Natsu and the others walk to the guild after another job. Happy flies ahead and looks down the ally and sees Rosa and Loke. He freezes in midair. Natsu runs up to him. "Whats wrong Hap-" He stares at them. Loke and Rosa feel his stare and looks. Natsu punches Loke in the face. "Quit eating my little sister's face you carnivor!"  
"Natsu!" Rosa runs over to Loke and holds him. "Look this isnt my plan on how to tell you but... I love Loke and we are going to be together!" Natsu is shocked by this just as well as everyone else. He sighs.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Huh?" Rosa is surprised by the calmness in his voice.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Yes. I am."  
"Then I hope you two will stay happy." He smiles. "I only care about your happiness Rosa." She hugs Loke then hugs Natsu. They head for the guild for a celebration.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Another four months go by quickly. Everyone from the guild is at the hospital awaiting the arrivel of Levy and Gajeel's baby. Lucy falls asleep on Natsu's arm and Rosa holds onto Loke's. Everyone seems nervous about something. The tension made everything awkward yet scary. Loke looks down at Rosa. "Hey... are you feeling ok?" He pulls her chin up and puts his forehead to her's. "Your not running a fever..."  
"Im... just tired... I cant really explain what's wrong..."  
"Rosa... You need to see a doctor..."  
"I will after I see Levy's baby."

About two hours go by. Rosa has been sleeping then waking up over and over again. Gajeel runs out of the back. "It's a boy!" The doctor only let a few people go back at a time at Levy's request. Droy, Jet, and Mokorov were the first back. Slowly everyone made their way back. The last few was Natsu, Lucy, Loke and Rosa. Rosa sees the tiny baby. He has Gajeels black hair and Levy's eyes. Rosa smiles.  
"Wow Levy he's so cute!" Lucy looks at him with sparkley eyes. "What's his name?"  
"Terrance." After awhile Loke started getting lightheaded so he went back to the Celestial world. Everyone left except Rosa. "What did you need to talk to me about?" She asks Rosa.  
"Well... How did you know you was pregnant?" She asks sleepily.  
"Well I was always tired, I didnt have morning sickness at first just nausia, then I was always hungry. Why?"

Rosa spaces out for a moment and completely zones everything out. 'But... the test yesterday...' She thinks to herself.  
"Rosa!"  
"Huh?" She snaps out of it.  
"Do you think your pregnant?"  
"I took a test yesterday but... it was negitive."  
"I took three. One was negitive and one was positive. The third was a tie braker. Then I went to the doctor for a for sure opinion. Try that approch."  
"Ok... Thanks Levy." Stands and walks out.

She runs to the store and grabs three tests. She rushes to her apartment and takes all three. The first was negitive, the second was positive. "Damn these tests and their suspense." She waits and looks at the clock. It was a bit fuzzy and her head starts to spin. "Maybe I should lay down." She looks at the test and its too fuzzy to read. She sets it on the sink and walks toward her bed. She makes it to the door frame of the bathroom and falls to the floor.

Natsu knocks on the door to Rosa's apartment. "Rosa open up. Come on sis I know your home!" He wiggles the knob and the opens. "It's unlocked?" He bursts through the door. "Rosa?!" He sees her on the ground. He runs to her and checks her vitals. "Come on Rosa!" He sees the test on the sink. "What the hell?" He looks at it without touching it. He picks her up and rushes her to the hospital.

Natsu sits in the waiting room. Everyone rushes in.  
"Is she ok?!" Gray asks. Juvia stalks from around the corner.  
"Whats wrong with her?!" Wendy asks.  
"Lucy... Bring Loke out." He ignores everyone else and doesnt look at anyone.  
"Huh? What for?" She takes his key out.  
"Just do it!" She opens his gate. He looks tired.  
"What is it Lucy? I told you I'm-" Natsu automatically grabs him slams him against the wall. "What the hell Natsu?!"  
"Just shut up!" Everyone looks at Natsu. "You better take care of Rosa!"  
"Of course I will why woldnt I?!"  
"She's pregnant!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loke looks like he's went into shock. Natsu still has him pinned against the wall. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Loke cant get the words out. Natsu drops him and he slides to the floor.  
"She... Shes... There's..." Even his sunglasses cant hide the fear and shock. He looks like he may pass out at any moment. "A baby..." He looks like he's coming out of the shock. "Where is she...?"  
"In a room getting checked out." Natsu isnt afraid to show he's angery about the whole situation. He's huffing and puffing. His fists catch fire and he's clutching his jaw. "How could you be so careless you dumbass!"

"Hey. In our defence we didnt think it was possible." Calmly stands and fixes himself. It still looks like its sinking in.  
"'Our'?! Whats with this 'Our defence' crap?!"  
"It take two to make a baby. This is our responsiblity and we will take care of it no matter the outcome." He looks at Natsu with a proud and determind expression. Kind of the way a lion looks. Natsu gets directly into his face and stares into his eyes. He outstetches his hand.  
"If your willing to take care of the baby then I respect the hell out of you." Loke shakes his hand. "I just want you to promise me one thing."  
"Whats that?"  
"There will be a wedding in the future." Loke smirks.  
"Sooner than you think." Pulls out a ring box. Lucy's eyes grow wide. Wendy and Carla smile. Gray pumps his fist and Erza looks approving. Natsu looks like he might go into shock this time.

Happy flies around Loke. "Oh wow this is exciting!" He makes everyone kind of dizzy. Loke has a smile and a is blushing.  
"Heh. Thanks Happy." The doctor walk out.  
"Rosa Dragneel?" Loke and Natsu perk up. They rush over.  
"How is she?" Loke asks him.  
"They're all fine."  
"They?" Loke tilts his head.  
"Yes. Rosa and the babies."  
"Babies?! Dont you mean baby?!"  
"No. Babies. We counted four heartbeats." Loke pales again and falls to the ground. Natsu follows suit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loke holds Rosa's hand as she's laying in the hospital bed. She smiles at him. He's still a bit pale. "Loke. What's wrong? Your hands are soaked, and your shaking." He slightly squeezes her hand then moves the hair out of her face.  
"Did you know... you're pregnant?" He's trying to keep his cool.  
"I suspected..." She sighs. "Are you upset?"  
"N-no! No im not mad... Im just shocked." He inhales. "Rosa... Its gonna be quads." She sits up faster than light.  
"Q-quads?! You mean four?! Four kids?!"  
"Thats what the doctor said. He found four heartbeats." She puts her hands over her stomach. "He also said your three months along."

Rosa looks at him. "What are we gonna do?" He kisses her.  
"Be the best parents we can be. We can do this. We are a part of Fairy Tail. We arnt alone."  
"Loke..." Kisses him back. "Your right. We can do this!" Loke puts his hands on her stomach and kisses it four times.  
"One for each." Rosa puts her hands on his and smiles.  
"Loke... Thank you..."  
"No... Thank you. You gave me more life than I've had in awhile. Now your giving me four beautiful babies." The doctor walks in.  
"You can leave at any time. You and the babies are healthy. Come back next month and you can find out the sex."  
"Thanks doc."

They leave and go home. Rosa walks through the door and everyone is there, even the Celestial Spirits. "Surprise!" They yell. Loke laughs a bit then introduces Rosa to the Celestial Spirits. After the intro he tells everyone the news and they all congratulate them. Rosa feels sick so she sits down. Wendy looks at her.  
"Do they move yet?" She asks.  
"No not yet." She smiles. There's a knock on her door and Lucy answers. A women with blond hair and grey eyes is at the door.  
"Is Natsu and Rosa here?" She asks.  
"Yeah. Come on in." She invites her in and she walks in. Natsu is making funny faces at Rosa's stomach. Rosa and Wendy laugh.  
"Natsu!" She laughs. "They cant see you!" They both see the women at the same time. Everyone is now silent.  
"Natsu? Rosa?" The women looks at them both. They nod. The women hugs them. Rosa pushes her away.  
"Who are you?" Rosa asks.  
"Im... Im Evelynn Dragneel. I'm your mother."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone just stares at all three of them. Rosa looks mad. "Get out. Get out now!" She stands and Natsu grabs her. "You didn't want us! You split us up!"  
"Im sorry... Both of you need an explanation." They wait in silence. Natsu pulls her to sit down again. "I was young when I had you. I was working in a guild and not making nearly enough to support twins. None the less by myself." She goes silent.  
"What about our dad?" Rosa asks camly.  
"He was killed on a previous job... A dark guild took his life. Your father was strong. He thought he could take them by himself. He failed. As for the two seperate homes that was suppose to be temporary. I was gonna get you when I made enough... but when I called for Natsu... his foster parents had died and Natsu was no where to be found. I wanted you both back. Not just one. I heard you... you were both a part of Fairy Tail. I finally had the courage to come find you. Please... Please forgive me."

Rosa and Natsu stare at her. They dont know what to say or how to feel. Then Rosa starts to cry. Natsu looks at her. "Rosa..." Loke walks over and holds her.  
"Rosa its ok..." He rubs her shoulders.  
"I dont know why I'm crying..." She says through her sobs."I forgive you! I-I forgive you..." Evelynn looks at Natsu. He looks confused and conflicted.  
"You dont have to forgive me right away... I'll be in town for a few days." She hugs them both again then walks out. Rosa is still crying. Loke holds her and she buries her face in his chest. Everyone congratulates them again and leaves.

Rosa finally stopped crying. Loke sits next to her. "I'm sorry.."  
"Dont be. You met your mother for the first time. Its an emotional time. Its been an emotional day." He takes her outside and on the bridge outside of the apartment building. The sun is setting and the breeze is cool. "Rosa... You love me as if Im human." He grabs her hand. "Your love is the world to me. Thats why I must know." Gets on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He opens a box with a small yet simple diamond ring. Rosa cant breath. She smiles and tears flow again.  
"Loke... Of course!" He puts the ring on her finger and spins her.

Natsu sniffs out Evelynn and walks to the hotel she's at. He knocks on the door and fixes his scarf. She answers. "Natsu. What are you-"  
"I really didnt want to forgive you. But given what you went through..." He takes a deep breath. "I forgive you." He hugs her. "I forgive you, mom." She hugs him back.  
"Im sorry... about those ninteen years of being absent... I wont be able to make it up... But... I'll try... To be a mom now."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A month has passed. Loke and Rosa walk out of the hospital. Loke has his hand on her stomach the whole way home. Rosa sits on the couch and Loke talks to her stomach. "Hey there my handsome princes and my little princess. Im your daddy." Rosa smiles and kisses him. Natsu and Happy are walking nearby.  
"How are things between you and your mom?" Happy asks. Natsu shrugs.  
"Good I guess. Its kind of awkward really. She wants to know everything. She just found out Rosa was pregnant and practically killed Loke."

They walk to the guild and Evelynn is there talking to everyone. Natsu feels uneasy and sits away from her. "I wonder what their having..."  
"Who?" Happy asks.  
"Loke and Rosa. Then the names. Probably cutsy names. Probably all girls." He shivers at the thought of little girls climbing on him trying to do his hair.  
"Be happy Natsu. Your going to be an uncle. Rosa is getting married, and you met your mom and sister."  
"Yeah- wait... Loke asked her?!"  
"Aye! Have you not noticed the ring on her finger?!"  
"NO!" Natsu has tears in his eyes. Happy snickers.  
"Awww your happy for them!"  
"No I'm not. I hate that punk."  
"Admit it you'll feel better."  
"Never!" He stands. "Im going to go and say how much I hate him!"

He runs to their apartment and bursts through the door. Rosa has a note pad in her hands. "Natsu! We picked out the names!" Rosa looks excited. Natsu stares for a minute and then smiles.  
"What are they?!"  
"The first boy-"  
"Thank god a boy!" Natsu says with relief.  
"The first boy is Leo."  
"He should have my true name since I never use it." Loke says.  
"The second boys name... Igneel" Rosa smiles at Natsu. He starts to tear up. "The girls name will be Ridea."  
"And the last one?" Natsu asks. Rosa smiles at Loke then back at Natsu.  
"We decided to name the last boy... Natsu." Natsu's tears finally over flow. He smiles while crying.  
"They are... are wonderful." He covers his face and cries. Rosa hugs him and Loke hugs her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rosa wakes up and Loke is there. He's sleeping soundly. She moves his hair out of his face. He moves and puts his hand on her stomach while he's still asleep. She kisses his forehead and gets up. She goes over to Levy and Gajeels. Levy answers the door. She's holding a fussy Terrance. "Aw. What's the matter buddy?" Rosa holds him.  
"He just wont stop crying. He's not hungry, he's not gasy. he's-" Rosa bounces him and he starts to laugh. "Wow. Rosa how did you know?"  
"Idk heh." She hands him back. "Levy. Im scared."  
"Thats normal. I was scared too."  
"Not about that... Loke... He goes back and forth to the Celestial world. What if he stays here for too long and dies? Or what if he stays there too long and away from the kids...?"

Levy grabs her hand. "It will be ok. He is a smart guy. He'll do whats best for his family." Rosa smiles.  
"You're right. Thanks Levy."  
"No problem. But, uh... I did want to talk to you about something. Me and Gajeel. He's away right now. I want you and Loke to be Terrance's godparents."  
"Really?" Rosa is shocked.  
"Yeah. I wanted to ask you four months ago but I was waiting for all of us to be together."  
"Of course Levy!" She hugs her. They talk for like an hour and Rosa leaves.

She walks back to the apartment and sits on the bed. Loke is still there. She feels like she has butterflies. She puts her hands on her stomach. "Oh my god." She scoots over and shakes Loke. He wakes up. "Loke! Loke they moved!"  
"What?" He asks sleepily.  
"They moved." He sits up.  
"They did?" He puts his hand on her stomach. "I dont feel them..."  
"Its not a lot. They just feel like butterflies right now."  
"But... I wanted to feel them..." He says sadly.  
"Honey..."  
"You... called me honey..."  
"Of course. Your my fiance. I love you." He smiles and kisses her.

A shot of pain hits her abdoman. She puts her hands on her stomach. "AH!"  
"Whats wrong?!" Loke starts to freak out.  
"I dont know. Its gone now."  
"Ok..." Kisses her stomach over and over. He then hugs her and rests his head on her stomach.  
"Oh yeah honey. Levy made us Terrance's godparents."  
"That's great." He keeps his head there. After a little while his eyes widen. "I-I felt them! It was small but I felt them!" He kisses her with a tear in his eye. "I felt our babies..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The last five months flew by. Loke somehow got all the cribs together in their bedroom. Rosa is looking at houses in the paper. "Find any good ones?" Loke sits next t her.  
"No but theres one next to the guild . Its five bedrooms and its cheep for what it is."  
"Lets look at it tomorrow." He smiles and rubs her stomach. It looks like she swallowed two beach balls. "How much longer?"  
"According to the doctor two weeks. I'm not sure though. My contractions are getting worse."  
"Let me know if they get too bad ok?" He kisses her. "Lets call it a night. You need rest before the babies get here."

They head to bed. After about two hours Rosa feels sick and goes to the bathroom. Waves of pain hit her every few minutes. She walks back to the bed. "Loke." He's not in the bed. "Crap!" A huge wave hits her to where she's on her knees. She grabs the phone. "Lucy! I need help! Plea-" She drops the phone and yells in pain. She crawls over to a corner and keeps herself propped up against it. Lucy runs in and finds Rosa.  
"Are they coming now?!" Lucy is all freaked out. Rosa is breathing and looks up at Lucy.  
"Yes! Im pretty sure the first one is half way out!" Rosa is squeezing the carpet. Lucy gets by her feet. After a few minutes a cry is heard.

Loke opens his eyes. He looks around and realizes he's in the Celestial world. He hears crying. "Rosa..." He goes to the human world. Lucy is holding a baby. He stares at the baby and falls to his knees.  
"This one is a boy." She hands him over to Loke. He cries in his arms.  
"Hey Leo." A tear falls. "Im your daddy." He stares at Leo till he hears another cry. Lucy cleans that one up and wraps it.  
"Boy." Loke puts Leo in one arm and holds the other in the other arm.  
"Igneel..." He puts the babies in their cribs. He walks over and kisses Rosa's head.  
"I still have two more Loke! Hold my damn hand!" She squeezes his hand.  
"Ow ow ow ow!" He's obviously feeling pain in his hand. Lucy is then holding a baby.  
"Girl." Loke holds her.  
"Hi Ridea... Hi my girl." He puts her in her crib.

An hour goes by and the last baby isnt out. "Come on Rosa... Little Natsu's almost here." She's looking tired and in pain. Loke wipes her forehead off with a wash cloth. After awhile longer Lucy is holding a baby.  
"He's not crying. Loke why isnt he crying!?" Rosa is panicked. Loke holds the last baby and reacts on an instinct. He pats the baby's back and he starts to cry.  
"Look. Its little Natsu." Rosa starts crying now.  
"Our babies." Lucy walks in again.  
"I just called Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy. They'll be here soon."

Gray, Wendy, and Erza are already there by the time Natsu gets there. He see's the baby's in Rosa's arms. He walks over. "Can... I hold one?" He asks. Loke hands one over to him. The baby is smaller than the rest. "Which one's this?" Rosa smiles.  
"Thats little Natsu." Natsu looks at the little guy. He has pink hair and dark eyes just like him.  
"Hey little man. Im your Uncle Natsu."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Evelynn bursts through the door. Rosa is holding Ridea, Wendy is holding Igneel, Loke is holding Leo, and Lucy is holding little Natsu. The other Natsu is sulking in the corner. Evelynn walks over to Rosa. "Who's this?" Evelynn looks excited.  
"This is Ridea." Rosa says with a smile.  
"AAAAW!" She is all over the baby. Rosa wont let her hold her. "She looks JUST like you! With the pink hair and the dark brown eyes!" She rushes over to Loke. "Who's this?!"  
"This is Leo." Loke says being really protective. He wont let Evelynn hold Leo either. "He is the splitting image of you!" She rushes over to Wendy and Carla. Carla gets between Evelynn and the baby. "And this?!"  
"I-Igneel." Wendy says.  
"Aw look at his hair! Its like an odd orange with a bit of pink! And Loke's blue eyes! He will be a lady killer!" She rushes over to Erza and Lucy. Erza shoots a look of protection. "And- huh?" Looks at the other baby's. "Dear? I thought you said there were three boys? If so why is this one wearing a dress?"

Natsu is still salking in the corner with Gray laughing at him and Happy patting his back. "You see Evelynn." Gray says wiping his eyes. "Little Natsu is really a Natsa." Busts out laughing.  
"Gray!" Rosa looks embarrased. "We are still naming her Natsu. We just didnt expect her to be a girl. And Natsu... Well... He was taken by surprise." He still sulks.  
"A girl... My name given to a girl... " Gray slaps him in the back of the head.  
"Come on! Its a happy day! Go look at your nieces and nephews!" Natsu stands and walks over to Little Natsu. He takes her and sits on the ground with her. She has pink hair and blue eyes.

Natsu cant hep but smile at her. "Name her Natsa." He says. "It will still be my name but fit for a beautiful girl like this." Rosa smiles.  
"Ok... Natsa." Loke laughs a bit. "What?"  
"Its just funny. You kept calling her a him when she was born." Rosa is really embarrassed now.  
"When you're expecting a boy and its a girl AND you didnt know; what do you expect me to say?" Everyone laughs.  
"If it wasnt for the serious moment when she was born I would have broke the news to you." Lucy says while laughing.

Levy walks in with Lily, Gajeel, and Terrance. Levy is holding Terrance while Lily is flying behind keeping him happy. Gajeel looks at all the babies. "Looks like you have your hands full." He says. Levy looks at them as well. She walks over to Rosa.  
"Wow they are so beautiful Rosa!" Terrance looks at Ridea. He reaches for her. "Looks like someone likes a certain girl." Levy laughs. Gajeel looks pale.  
"No! He cant get a girl that young!" Everyone laughs. Levy gets serious.  
"Who will watch the kids while your at work?" She asks. Rosa pauses and thinks.  
"I... I didnt think about that... I want to continue to work at the guild... and Loke has to go to the Celestial world and help Lucy again..."

Evelynn is much calmer."I'll look after them." She says.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Your my daughter. I can at least help you out a bit."  
"Thanks mom." They mingle with the babies till they sleep and everyone leaves.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After two months Rosa and Loke finally go back to work. They are greeted as if they had been gone forever. Rosa sits at a table with everyone. Laxus walks over with Cana. "Welcome back." They both say at the same time. The whole guild is bustling with love. Alzack and Bisca are cuddled together with Asuka. Then Levy and Gajeel are playing with Terrance. Evergreen is embracing Elfman. There are kissing noises everywhere. "Uhhhh... Have I missed that much around here?" Rosa askes like she dont even want to know.  
"Everyone is pretty much in a relationship around here now." Lucy says. "It gets this way every once in awhile. Alot of people are even engagged. Evergreen and Elfman, Levy and Gajeel, You and Loke, and Laxus and Cana."

Rosa looks at them. "Congrats you guys!" Loke shoots a look at Laxus.  
"Thanks Rosa." Cana smiles. They walk away. Rosa see's the look on Loke's face.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asks.  
"I hate him. Since that one time in that manor.."  
"Let me get you something to drink." Goes to the counter. Mira isnt there. There are noises in the closet. Rosa cracks the door slightly. Mira and Freed are inside making out. She quickly and quietly shuts the door and gets a drink herself. She takes it to Loke. Romeo and Wendy walk in holding hands. Gray and Juvia are sitting next to each other with Juvia leaning on his shoulder.

Rosa looks at Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. "Are you three in love with someone?" Erza looks at Natsu and Lucy with a grin. Rosa gasps. "Natsu! Why didnt you tell me?!"  
"What?" Looks at Erza and looks irritated. "No not happening!"  
"What?" Lucy asks left out of the circle. Makorov walks downstairs.  
"Alright everyone! Today is New Years eve! Everyone drink up and party!" Everyone cheers and celebrates with their loves. Rosa and Loke go home and brings the kids. Levy and Rosa play with their kids. Loke, Gajeel, and Natsu talk.

Its the final countdown. "Ten!" Everyone in the guild counts down. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!" At this point everyone with a love pulls their chin up. Natsu takes Lucy and runs to a different room. When they reach one everyone kisses. Romeo and Wendy have their first kiss. Loke surprises Rosa with a huge and passionate kiss. Even Happy and Carla kiss. Then Natsu takes Lucy in his arms and kisses her out of sight. Evelynn watches Rosa carefully in the shadows then disappears.  
When things settled a bit Loke and Rosa go to their new house. They put the kids to bed. And sleep.

Evelynn is in a huge manor almost like a castle. She walks down the long dark corridor. She opens the door to a type of throne room and bows before someone. She changes into a women with white hair and white eyes. "I say its about time for your revenge Master Rolov." She says while getting up. The person doesnt respond back. The women walks over to Evelynn chained to a wall. "Thank you dear. You lead Rosa and the others straight into Master's clutches."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rosa stayed at the guild late one night. She was going though some papers Makorov asked her to look at. "Need help?" A voice asks from behind. She turns and Gajeel is there. He sits down next to her.  
"Thanks." Rosa says looking at the papers. "This doesnt make any sense. These are all the bodies recorded at the scene of the dark guild we took down over a year ago. But my father's body was never found. I mean... my adopted father. He wasnt found among the liv-" Gajeel pulls her face close to his and kisses her. She pulls back. "Gajeel what the-?!" Her head starts to spin.

Her body goes numb and falls to the floor. Her eyelids start to fall. She sees a shadow and hears an unfamiliar voice. "Well done Zorm." A man's voice that isnt Gajeel's begins to speak.  
"No problem. Looks like we dont need this puppet anymore." The man punches Gajeel into a wall. Rosa tries to move but cant.  
"Ga...je..el" She musters out.  
"Im surprised you can still talk." Says the man known as Zorm. "But i'm afraid its time to say good night." Rosa sees a foot fly towards her face then darkness.

The next morning Loke takes the kids to the guild. When he gets there there's a crowd at the entrance. Freed holds Mira who is crying. "What happened?!" Loke asks. Mira looks at Loke.  
"Loke... let us watch the kids... You... you might want to go up front and talk to the master..." Freed says. Loke hands over the kids and makes his way toward the front. Levy is crying on Gajeel who is in a stretcher. The team is up there surrounding Makorov. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Gray have an expression of worry. Natsu, Erza, and Lily have the death stare.

"What's going on?" Loke asks. Makorov shoots him a look of pain.  
"Rosa was kidnapped last night." He tells him. "I believe its the Impure Dragons." They all look up with shock.  
"We beat those bastards!" Natsu yells. Mokorov sighs.  
"The leader's body was never recovered..."  
"What are you talking about Gramps?! The building collapsed!" Natsu is even angrier.  
"I think he escaped and formed a new guild with the same name." Loke's heart speeds up with rage.  
"Where is this bastard?!" His body starts to glow. "Im going to find this bastard and kill him!"  
"Calm down all of you!" Mokorov yells. "I've made the decision to have you all go after her. The rest of us will keep the guild safe."

Juvia steps up. "No! Juvia will not stand by and watch her friend get killed! Rosa has taught Juvia so many things about life and love... Juvia will fight for her!" The rest of the others look at each other. Maco smiles.  
"Well damn." He laughs. "If Juvia is going count me in too! Rosa has touched my heart as well." He walks over to the group. Lily walks over.  
"Im going to get revenge for Gajeel and Levy." He crosses his arms and aint budging. "And to bring Rosa back." Troy and Jet join him.  
"For Rosa, Levy, and Gajeel!" They say in sync. Lisanna walks over.  
"Rosa's my friend! I wont let her get taken by a dark guild!" Elfman walks over.  
"I will protect my friends like a man!" Evergreen walks over.  
"I cant let you go alone." Cana steps up.  
"Im going to!" Gildarts is right behind Cana. Laxus walks over and holds Cana. Bickslow walks up.  
"That babe is really groovy! I'll fight for her too!"

Mokorov looks at the ones who have stepped up. "We'll then it's decided." He joins the group. "Im going too! I wont let him have my children! Not one!" They all cheer. Loke looks at them all.  
"Thank you..." He says even though they can hear. "Everyone." Mira and Freed walk up to him.  
"We will stay and watch the kids for you." Mira says. "Its the least we can do."  
"Thanks."

Erza makes Wendy stay behind with the rest of the guild. The others get ready to storm the dark guild once and for all.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They all get to the castle and break down the front door. Loke, Natsu and Makorov lead the group through to the ballroom. Its filled with wizards and humans alike. They get through them quickly. A man punches through the wall. He'a a older man but still in good shape. Gildarts looks at Maco and smiles. "Another crash magic wizard." Maco shakes his head.  
"Im getting too old for this crap." Gildarts looks at Loke.  
"Go get your girl Loke. We'll catch up."

Loke nods and they all head up to the first floor. More humans and wizards fight them. A women with light blond hair in a silver dress is on the chandeler. "Go!" Cana says as she and Laxus step out of the group. They head up to the second floor and the same thing happend. A man appears out of no where. He has an odd eye design and has black hair. He looks about as old as Lisanna. Lisanna and Bickslow step out. "Lisanna!" Elfman yells.  
"Just go!" She yells.

They continue on. A guy that dont look like much of anything stands. He has red hair and green eyes. He keeps his eyes on the ground. Evergreen and Elfman steps up. They dont hesitate and continue. Another man with peppered hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Droy and Jet stop while the rest press on. Another women lays on a chair in the middle of this room. She has black hair and metallic gold eyes. Gray and Juvia stay.

On the next floor someone is in the shadows. Erza and Lucy stay. In the last room Evelynn stands. Loke, Natsu, Happy, and Lily say. Makorov presses onto the throne room. "Rolov!" Rolov looks at Makorov. Half of his face is messed up and one side of his body looks paralyzed.  
"Good to see you again Makorov." He grins.

Loke and Natsu look at Evelynn with shock. "Mom what are you doing here?!" Natsu asks in shock. She looks at him.  
"Im sorry dear. This is where you die." She quickly goes to attack and Loke punches her back. She changes into a women with white hair and white eyes. Natsu looks mad. "Who the hell are you?!" The women looks at Natsu.  
"Im Kasumi. The shapeshifting Dragonslayer. I can change into anyone I've come into contact with." Natsu goes to punch her and she turns into Rosa. He stops. "Natsu... Why would you hurt me?" He cant move. She punches him and he flies into Loke. "Gulibul as hell."

Erza and Lucy look at the shadow. "Come out coward!" Erza yells. Out of the shadows Jellal walks out. Lucy and Erza's eyes become wide.  
"Erza... Lucy..." He outstretches his hand. Lucy whips his face.  
"Thats not Natsu!" She yells.  
"Natsu?" Erza looks at him. "But its Jellal!"  
"Your both wrong. Im Talor. I turn into the person you desire." Erza and Lucy turn red.  
"Your desire is me Erza?" She turns and Jellal is standing there. "Well now I know which one is which."  
"J-Jellal..."

Gray and Juvia brace themselves. The women stands. "Im Sarla yaddy yaddy yadda. Prepare to die!" Water fills the room. Juvia and Gray are paralyzed in the water. Droy and Jet attack the man.  
"Rude young people. Im Zorm." He throws them back. Elfman and Evergreen stare at this boy.  
"I-im Jean... Please dont look at me!" He cant be any older than Wendy. Evergreen walks over to him. He looks up. "NO!" Their eyes meet and Evergreen screams in pain. Lisanna and Bickslow wait for the man to say something. "Corvin." He says then he looks at Lisanna. She is trapped in a box and it keeps getting smaller. Cana and Laxus stare at the women on the chandeler. "Demora the light princess. I hope you have a good time."

Mokorov looks at Rolov. "Where is she!?"  
"You mean Rosa? Why she's here." Rosa walks next to Rolov. She's different. Her eyes are red and filled with evil.  
"Rosa! Why you-!"  
"Dont touch my father Makorov." She says. "Stay away. I wont hesitate to kill you with my own hands." She gets fired up and lunges at Makorov.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rosa attacks and Loke shields Makorov. "Rosa! Rosa look at me! Dont do this!" Natsu hits her and slams her into the wall.  
"Rosa! Remember who we are! Im your brother!" She gets away from Natsu.  
"I dont have a brother." She shoots a flame at Makorov. Natsu eats the flame. He looks seriously up at Rosa.  
"Rosa... I dont want to hurt you." Natsu says.  
"Really? Thats funny, cause I want to hurt you!" She inhales. "Fire Dragon Dance." Her legs and arms are engulfed in flames. She starts leaping and spining hitting Natsu, Loke, and Makorov with the flames. Loke and Mokorov are down. Loke is forcing himself to stay out.

Everyone else runs in and looks at Rosa. "Rosa!" Lucy yells at her. Jellal runs out of the crowd and hits her with Heavanly Body Magic. She takes it and throws him against the wall. Her eyes switch to her regular eye color. She goes over to Natsu and picks him up by the collar of his vest. Natsu punches her in the stomach and she falls. He walks over to Rolov.  
"Well my boy. I guess its just me left..." He says to Natsu. Macao sees someone in the corner and sneaks over. Evelynn is chained up. He melts the chains and picks her up. Loke holds Rosa in his arms as she lays unconcious. Natsu holds Rolov by the collar.  
"I wont kill a useless bastard. Just stay away from my sister." Lets him go and they all walk out.

Grey holds Natsu's shoulder. "Your just gonna let him go?!"  
"He's helpless. You all beat his guys. Its over! Let him rot." They walk out of the castle. Rolov is in his chair crying.  
"I'm sorry... Rosa..."

Back at Fairy Tail, Rosa is in the infermery. Loke is next to her. "Loke... I was thinking... Maybe I should leave Fiore for a bit." He looks sad.  
"W-why?"  
"After all that's happened... Maybe its best... After we get married that is." She holds his hand. "You and the kids can visit... According to Crux since they have Celestial blood they can pass through." Loke smiles slightly.  
"As long as I see you. It doesnt matter." They kiss for a long time.

Rosa's Diary:

We had gotten married today. I am now Mrs. Rosa Loke Lionheart. The kids looked so cute when Natsu and Lucy held them. After the ceremony we told everyone about me leaving. Natsu was crying and so was my mom. Speaking of mom her and Macao have been getting along. I'm glad she's reconnecting. Come to find out, she was kidnapped the month she showed right? Well I leave tomorrow. Loke and the kids will spend the first few weeks there and come up on the weekends. I want the kids to stay with family and to be familiar with Fairy Tail. I dont know when I will be back, but I know my kids will grow up and be great wizards of Fairy Tail.


End file.
